Video Games
by andria58
Summary: "Maybe it was worth waking up early to play the stupid video game," Percy thought to himself as he snuggled against Jason's chest. Jacey. Jason/Percy. AU. Yaoi, don't like? Then don't read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I decided to try and write a yaoi oneshot. Tell me if I should continue it, into a two-shot. It' probably better off as a one-shot. Idk. Don't like? Don't read. This is my first yaoi so give me NICE critique in the reviews or PM me. **

* * *

**Story: **Video Games

**Pairing: **Jason/Percy

**Side Pairings: **slight Percabeth & Jasper

**World: **AU

* * *

Percy groaned into the pillow as the annoying ringing echoed into the morning, destroying his eardrums. It was Saturday, and finally the freaking weekend. The warm fuzzy blankets felt so warm and inviting, just begging him to stay all day long. Which he probably would've if he didn't make a stupid promise to Annabeth. As he tried to roll over to destroy the bitch of an alarm, he ended having his head hit the nightstand. He winced in pain as he rolled of the bed, the blankets and pillows following in suit.

"Shit.", he moaned into the carpet as the the wonderful blanket of sleep drifted out of his mind.

Percy's whole body was wracking with pain, including little Percy. Not the best feeling ever. Hearing a cough froom the doorway and he somehow managed to look up from the mess of a predicament he was in. Annabeth stared down at him, stifling a chuckle at the awkward position he was in and his obvious misery. She walked over and pulled off his blanket and Percy hissed at the sudden cold.

"Get up, seaweed brain.", she scolded him.

"Nooo..", Percy mumbled trying to make a panda pillow pet and a sock comfortable enough to sleep on.

"Percy.", she said deathly and eerily calm.

"Okay, okay. I'm up see Wise girl?", he scrambled up mumbling with his hands in the air. No doubt, scared of his lovely girlfriend's wrath.

Annabeth turned red at the sight of him. He squinted his eyes confused, then a flash of understanding flooded through him. Percy sauntered over to her wrapping his muscular arms around her thin waist. As he did, something that didn't feel right coursed through him but at the moment it didn't matter. She stiffened up and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that now?", Percy grinned mischievously.

"Perseus James Jackson, go put some damn clothes on right now.", Annabeth growled embarrassed.

He sloppily slipped on a black t-shirt and some jeans. As he was hopping on one foot trying to manage putting his socks on he stumbled over his shows, and flashed a smile up to Annabeth. Scoffing she pulled him, and told him to hurry up.

"Okay so where are we going?" Percy asked as he tried to do the twelve labors of Heracles.

Annabeth stared back at him incredulously and screeched obviously annoyed, "Don't you remember? Gosh you're an idiot."

She continued, "I told you I wanted you to hang out with Jason today."

"Who?", Percy squinted confused as his face hardened.

"Piper's boyfriend. Now hurry up he's waiting downstairs. At least try to be friends. For me okay?" she begged and Percy felt his features soften. She placed a sloppy kiss on his lips and left the room in a rush. As he finally managed to get his socks on, he heard the door slam shut and managed to hear a conversation downstairs. He went tiptoed down the stairs quickly, and as he walked into the living room quietly he saw a blond on the couch on his phone

"Okay bye Pipes. Love you too.", he said. As the blonde ended the call he quietly whispered, "Not." Percy couldn't help but let a small smile break across his face at the small comment. The blonde turned around and blushed as Percy entered the room.

"Did you hear that..?", Jason asked embarrassed. Percy laughed as he sat beside him

"Sure did." the ebony haired boy chuckled. A splitting silence entered the room as the boys looked each other up and down. Percy felt a strange feeling replace the previous coursing through him earlier. He studied the blonde's face making note of his gorgeously high cheekbones and his lovely rose lips traced over with a sexy scar. Percy shook his head at his thoughts and put it to the side. He wasn't gay.

"I'm Jason.", the blonde introduced obviously trying to kill the awkward silence.

"Percy.", the green eyed boy replied quietly, still looking over at the god beside him.

"Soo you wanna play Call of Duty III? Sorry my others were chewed up by my little brother. He acts like he's a chihuahua with rabies in heat", Percy spilled out as nervousness bit through him, for reasons he didn't know why.

Jason chuckled a deep attractive laugh at the other boy's words and just nodded in response. Percy could feel himself burning up and kicked a leg over the other. Better safe than sorry. He threw the hot blonde a controller and they both began their game. The two soon got deeply entranced in the game, but not without sneaking a few looks at the other. Occasionally one of the boys would jump up in excitement, getting an AK47, or finally blowing up that bastard Nazi tank they've been tailing for a while.

After an hour or two, and several levels deep Percy's moaned as his soldier was killed in a bomb. He threw his controller in the air launching curses at every single possible thing alive or not. Even the delicious cookies his mom made. But it didn't matter, what mattered was that he lost.

"Fuck.", Percy heavily moaned once again as he saw his controller in pieces, the batteries disconnected from the base. He didn't notice Jason's look of uncomfortability everytime he moaned or how tightly the blonde crossed his legs over the other, and him pressing the controller a bit too _hard _over his crotch. Percy didn't think as he leaned over Jason, not seeing his horrified expression. As Percy tried to pick up the pieces lazily without getting the couch his fingers stumbled with the batteries. He hit his head for the second time today on a table, Percy then started cussing so much that even Eminem would turn turn red.

He collapsed over the blonde's legs in exhaustion and mumbled a sorry. As he got up he felt something rough push on his hands. Something hard. Percy, finally realizing what was going on, blushed understanding that he was truly oblivious as they all say. As he looked up the blonde tried to hide his head in his shame and started to get scramble off the couch. Percy acted fast and pinned the blonde's arms to the couch, he could not let this one go. He quickly pressed his lips against Jason's, at first he felt no response and he began to feel antsy inside.

But within seconds the blonde pulled the brunette into his lap and deepened the passionate kiss. Percy could feel their lips moving in sync and he grabbed a bunch of Jason's hair roughly pressing his lips back to the other's after taking a breath. Percy's hips bucked as he straddled this strangely alluring man and moaned in this hot tangled mess of limbs. Jason flipped them over, wanting to be dominant. The green eyed boy let out a series of wanton moans and howls as the blonde pressed against him in all the right places. Jason swiftly pulled off his lover's shirt and Percy lifted his arms in response. Scattered on the ground was the older boy's top and batteries of the controller.

The two of the them were a flurry of just hot emotions strangled all up on a couch. Percy could feel his heart rate picking up by the second, and his body become more and more tense as the blonde kissed his lips. Percy leaned further into the couch and pulled back leaving the blonde confused. He pulled the other's shirt off too, it joining the collection below them. He began to kiss Jason's neck, making him moan in response. Percy smirked against the boy's neck as he undoubtfully left a mark. As time ticked past the two the heat between the two died down. Percy, still tired from earlier, pulled away for the final time and put his head against Jason's broad and toned shoulders. The blonde ran his hand through Percy's hair gently and they wriggled closer together. Neither of them cared at the moment at the mess the created, not just of the shirts and batteries, but with the poor girls at the library discussing how close they think the boys got. well, you could say closer than they ever would've expected.

Soon the two boys feel asleep as their bodies meshed closer to each other and contoured to the other's physique. Their bodies fit each other like puzzle pieces, it was as if they were made for each other. For now they just took comfort in each other, away from their crazy lives, and just relaxed as if the world was coming to an end. The boys slept peacefully as the game played throughout the background filling up the ambience.

"Maybe it was worth waking up early to play the stupid video game," Percy thought to himself as he snuggled against Jason's chest.

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

Team - Lorde

Burn it dow - Linkin Park

Flawless - The Neighborhood

Hope you guys liked that. Any people who write yaoi wanna help me or be friends PM me. :) You don't even have to write yaoi. I just want a friend. Gosh I sound desperate and creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Sorry this isn't an update but I seriously need a yaoi beta. I'm not sure that my normal beta would be comfortable with my yaoi fanfics. I'm pretty new to the writing scene of yaoi so I need some major help. Also now that I'm like obsessed with yaoi and have a crazy urge to write it, so I need a beta who could edit yaoi happily for me, and nows that I probably will suck on my first few :)

It would be great if you had experience in yaoi fanfics and like the pairings I write and will soon write about. I love reading and writing Luke/Percy, Nico/Percy, Percy/Jason, Percy/Leo, Leo/Nico, and so many others.

Also if you wanna be friends PM me or review. :) I seriously need online friends, since I have none in real life. XD Love you all. :) Byeeeee


End file.
